


The Funny Thing About Power is that it's Oh So Addicting

by kiranightshade



Series: Steter Week 2017 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Mob, BAMF Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Oblivious Scott, Stiles is Legal, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: Stiles has been playing the game for as long as he knew the game existed. With his mask at his command, a sheriff dad,  and his FBI uncle wrapped around his finger there isn't much he doesn't get away with.But then his mask starts acting like he's got free will.





	The Funny Thing About Power is that it's Oh So Addicting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how closely I followed the prompt. This was going to take a different turn when I started but *shrugs* I like it.

“What the hell do you think you’re playing at Lucas,” Stiles growls into the phone.

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean.”

“Don’t bullshit me. I told you that family was off limits. If the Prescotts hadn’t eaten your men, I may have come over to do it myself!”

“…Are you threatening me?”

“Oh Lucas. If I were threatening you, there would be no question. I’m warning you, remember who’s in charge or I’ll find someone who will.”

Stiles hangs up and silences his phone. He drops it onto his desk with a heavy sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose to ward off his impending headache. 

“Well,” Peter says from his doorway, making Stiles jump, “That was dramatic.” 

Stiles groans. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to inform you of the newest murder, but it seems I came too late. How did yyou find out anyway? It certainly wasn’t through daddy dearest.”

“Please don’t ever call my father that again,” Stiles deflects.

Peter’s eyes light up at the new information, but he doesn’t take the bait.

“Who’s Lucas? Boyfriend? You know I don’t judge…”

“For fuck’s sake, yes Peter. He’s my sub and boyfriend and the most difficult person I’ve ever met. Is that what you want to hear? Now leave. I’m busy.”

Peter looks absolutely delighted and Stiles know then that he was too upset to hide the lies in his heartbeat.

“Of course,” Peter says, “Wouldn’t want to keep you. I’ll see you at the pack meeting tonight then.” And then he’s gone before Stiles can respond.

Stiles wants to break something, preferably someone, but he doesn’t because he has more self-control than that.

Lucas is becoming a problem. He’s grown too big, too arrogant. Stiles will need to keep a closer eye on him, and start looking into possible successors. Peter might become a problem. They’re far too much alike and Stiles just went and made himself interesting.

Dammit.

At least he can call the Prescotts and settle things with them.

 

*** 

 

“I’m going to kill him,” Stiles says in greeting a she barges into Peter’s apartment, the one nobody is supposed to know about.

“Please, come in. Make yourself at home. Tell me how you found me.”

Stiles snorts. “I never lost you, but that’s not why I’m here.”

“I assume this murder is figurative then?”

“You assume wrong.”

“…and you need my assistance?”

“Not exactly. It’s not the killing that’s the problem. It’s what comes after.”

“Who exactly do you want to kill?”

Stiles grins slow and catlike. “Only the biggest crime lord this side of the Mississippi.”

Peter’s eyes flash in interest. “I wasn’t aware you knew any crime lords, and your father was fine, last I heard.”

Stiles lets his wards drop, revealing three steady heartbeats that follow him wherever he goes and the distinctive tattoos on his arms and face.

Peter’s eyes widen as he takes it all in and Stiles’ grin turns decidedly more malevolent. 

“You didn’t think I killed Gerard all by my lonesome, did you?”

 

*** 

 

If Lucas knew just how much of the family are loyal to Stiles first, he would never have overstepped his bounds.

Perhaps that’s where Stiles went wrong. He was too lenient, too hands off. It won’t be happening again. Peter will know exactly where he stands.

Peter joins Lucas’ men on Stiles’ quiet command and rises in rank as he earns more and more respect. By the time Lucas is lying dead on the ground, the transition of power is an easy one.

 

*** 

 

Peter takes to his new position gleefully.

It’s nice not having to walk someone through every little encounter with anything outside the realm of humanity. Peter has his own experience and he uses it well. 

Choosing Peter also leads to Stiles being more involved in the day-to-day. His reputable bar quickly becomes the family’s favored venue after Peter becomes a regular. Stiles would kick them out, but he finds it’s nowhere near as obnoxious as when Lucas attempted the same thing. It doesn’t hurt that Peter’s nice to look at either.

 

*** 

 

Falling into bed with Peter was not part of the deal. It is nice though, nice enough for Stiles to continue.

Falling in love with Peter is not okay. It is dangerous and crossing lines that really shouldn’t be crossed and Stiles can’t bring himself to care.

 

*** 

 

The day Scott finds out is not a peaceful one. In fact, his stupidity is giving Stiles a headache.

Apparently, Scott found out that the local family is taking care of every threat he lets go and didn’t tell anyone. 

He then decided to rush his cocky ass into his beautiful bar and make a mess of the place once he saw Peter.

Scott is being pinned down by two alphas by the time Stiles returns from the back with more beer. Scott tells him to run. Peter laughs. Everyone else follows his example, including Stiles.

Stiles turns to Petr and asks, “How did he find this place?”

“Only humans not baring our mark don’t see the door.”

“I know that. I meant how’d he know to find the family here?”

“You realize that your more reputable regulars have stopped coming?”

“Damn. You ruined my bar.”

“Actually, Scott ruined your bar.”

Peter gestures to the broken furniture and spilled wolfsbane whiskey that is currently his bar.

“You’re paying for the repairs,” Stiles says pointedly to Scott, “Melissa doesn’t need this.”

“Scotty is a grown man. He can take responsibility for his mistakes.” Peter’s grin is all teeth.

Scott quiets his demands to know what Stiles is talking about. Fear finally starts to show on his face.

Stiles gives the go ahead to Peter, who then rises from his seat and crouches down so that he’s eye level with Scott.

“Oh, I am going to enjoy this.”

 

*** 

 

The pack does not take the shift of management well. Malia attacks Peter on sight, Stiles puts Malia down, and thenn all hell breaks loose.

They don’t kill them. Stiles does care about them, but they aren’t going to allow him to stay after his stand with Peter.

However, what he does may have been crueler than killing them. He strips them of every protection they didn’t even know he gave them, and he leaves them in the hellmouth that is Beacon Hills alone.

Moving isn’t much of a hassle. Stiles gets a nicer place with Peter, one befitting someone of their stature. Erica joins them, which pleases Stiles to no end. It earns her unconditional protection, and she manages to convince Stiles to give her a brand new club.

Loyalty is to be rewarded after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently there's a Lucas in Teen Wolf????? Well this Lucas is an OC.


End file.
